Conventional coil components include a coil component described in Japanese Patent No. 5156076. This coil component has a pair of flange portions including bottom surfaces that may be mounted on a mounting substrate and top surfaces opposite to the bottom surfaces, a winding core portion coupling the pair of flange portions, metal terminals attached to the bottom surface side of the flange portions, a top plate attached to the top surfaces of the flange portions, and a wire wound around the winding core portion and electrically connected to the metal terminals. The wire is connected by welding to the metal terminals, and these welding parts are positioned in recesses disposed on the bottom surfaces.